Rocket Raccoon
Vermin Rodent Hamster Trash Panda Triangle-faced Monkey Puppy Fox Little Rat Professional Asshole The Baddest of Baddests Stupid Fox Raboon Procyon Lotor |species = (biogenetically engineered) |gender = Male |affiliation = |citizenship = Halfworlder |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude |actor = Sean Gunn (on-set actor) Oreo (movement and behavior) |voice actor = Bradley Cooper |status = Alive}} 89P13 is a genetically enhanced raccoon turned freelance criminal, calling himself Rocket. Alongside his friend and partner Groot, Rocket travelled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord who then convinced them to assist him to sell the Orb for a massive project. However as it was discovered that the Orb was one of the Infinity Stones which was being sought out by Ronan the Accuser, Rocket was convinced despite his better nature to risk everything to stop Ronan's plans to destroy Xandar and enslave the world. During the ensuing battle, Rocket managed to assist his friends in destroying Ronan, despite Groot seemingly being killed. He then became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside the newly planted baby Groot. Biography Early Life Cybernetic Enhancements Subject: 89P13 was a raccoon (although he shows no knowledge of what a raccoon is when Peter Quill refers to him as one) that was recovered by an alien race. Brought to the Halfworld planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system, he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient intelligence. However, the years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him, calling himself Rocket, to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gun slinging mercenary. Rocket's Nova Corps criminal record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from his incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson.Guardians of the Galaxy Deals at the Hub Partnering with Groot, a Flora colossus from Planet X, Rocket made his way in the galaxy performing various acts of dubious legality. On one such adventure, Rocket and Groot made their way to The Hub without money and desperate for a job in order to buy fuel for their vehicle. A job came their way via Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who hired Rocket and Groot to retrieve a package being held in the highly secure "Uptown" section of the station for 1000 Credits. Rocket and Groot successfully retrieved the package, but upon discovering that the package contained a family of sentient Scalluscs, a snail-like creature that Scraggot was planning on harvesting for their shells (and upon learning that the Scalluscs had money and could double Scraggot's pay), Rocket and Groot rescued the Scalluscs from their cruel fate after a brief scuffle with Scraggot and his men.Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Quest for the Orb Encountering Star-Lord looking for bounties]] His search for employment eventually brought Rocket and Groot to Xandar, where he staked out potential bounty targets in a crowded plaza. Eventually, he spotted Peter Quill - wanted for 40,000 Units by Yondu Udonta - and attempted to capture him during his fight with Gamora. The fight led to all four being arrested by the Nova Corps. Held in the Kyln ]] The group was later taken to the Kyln to be imprisoned, though Rocket was unphased, boasting openly of his prison-escape history while being led inside. Rocket called out Gamora for being a "genocidal maniac" and daughter of Thanos, though she claimed that she was planning to betray Thanos and Ronan the Accuser and sell the Orb to a third party. Rocket was called a raccoon by Quill, though Rocket shrugged this off by claiming he was one of a kind. As they continued moving through the prison, Rocket witnessed Quill arguing with one of the guards who was stealing his possesstions, only to be tased by the guard for stepping out of line. prison]] Rocket and Groot quickly established themselves as hazards to the prisoners when one of them attempted to harass Quill, whom they declared was their "booty". Rocket was less concerned with Gamora's fate, and attempted to discourage Quill from intervening when Gamora was attacked by several other prisoners (including Drax the Destroyer) but Quill ignored him and successfully talked the others out of killing her. Gamora confessed afterward that the Orb was priced by her buyer for 4 billion Credits and offered to split the profits, and Rocket agreed to formulate a plan to break the four from the Kyln. Escape The next day, Rocket briefed Peter Quill, Gamora, and Groot on his plan during lunch. He requested that Gamora and Quill retrieve a prisoner's prosthetic leg and one of the guards' control devices attached to their arms in order to get into the security watchtower in the middle of the prison cellblock. Rocket then explained that the final piece for their freedom is a control panel holding a Quarnyx Battery, which if removed would trigger the prison's emergency lockdown. However, as he was explaining this, Groot had wandered to the control panel and ripped the battery off, having failed to hear about the consequences of doing so. As Quill and Gamora retrieved the items needed, Rocket berated Groot for causing chaos. Security drones and guards arrived and fired upon Rocket and Groot. However, Drax came to their aid and tossed Rocket one of the guards' weapons, much to the bounty hunter's pleasure as he began shooting the drones out of the air while laughing manically. The items required for the breakout were retrieved and the group, including Drax, locked themselves within the security watchtower. When Quill presented the prosthetic leg, Rocket laughed him off, revealing that the request was a morbid joke and he did not need it at all. Rocket then initiated his plan; he switched off the prison's artificial gravity, took control of the security drones, and used these drones to propel the watchtower room from the cellblock and into the prison's docking bay. The group retrieved their effects, but Quill stayed behind and ordered the others to take his ship out into space while he retrieved his Walkman, much to the group's annoyance. Meeting the Collector ]] Later, the group headed to Knowhere, a mining colony established within the severed head of a gigantic Celestial being. Here, the group went to the Boot of Jemiah, where they waited for the Orb's buyer to summon them. Rocket, Drax, and Groot playfully gambled there while Gamora and Quill conversed just outside. The brief moment of friendship went south, however, when Rocket became drunk and started a fight with Drax. Intoxicated, a distraught Rocket accused Gamora and Drax of mocking him and seeing him as a "monster" and threatened to kill the others. Quill intervened before any harm was done, but the outburst (and the lack of progress towards his goal of killing Ronan) caused Drax to leave. 's long speech]] Gamora's buyer, Taneleer Tivan, finally summoned them to his museum; Rocket and a cosmonaut dog, Cosmo, snarled at each other as they passed. Tivan found himself interested in Groot, and asked for permission in displaying his corpse as an exhibit, while also referring to Rocket as Groot's pet (which nearly caused another outburst). After formalities were over, Tivan revealed what was inside the Orb: an Infinity Stone. Tivan explained that an Infinity Stone was one of many powerful objects created by the . So powerful that only the most powerful of beings were able to wield it, even if the burden of the power was separated among multiple people. Rocket was unimpressed by the explanation of the Stone's power and demanded that Tivan pay them. As Tivan was withdrawing the money to pay the Guardians, his long suffering assistant Carina, seeing a way to end her misery under Tivan's control, grabbed the Stone. The result was a powerful explosion that disintegrated her and destroyed Tivan's entire museum. Groot managed to pick up and rush Rocket outside before the ensuing purple fireball could harm them, while Quill and Gamora barely survived by hiding from the blast and Tivan escaped with only an injured forehead. Skirmish on Knowhere ]] Seeing the power and frightened by it, Gamora told the group that they should turn the Stone over to the Nova Corps, reasoning that such a power cannot be in any hands, especially Ronan's. Rocket objected to the decision since their prison break marked them as wanted fugitives by the Corps and suggested give the Stone to Ronan as a peace offer, however Quill abandoned the idea, much to Rocket's annoyance, and asked why he chose protect the Galaxy, only to be responded by Quill that he chose protect the Galaxy because he lives there. Suddenly, Ronan's forces and the Ravagers appeared, with the former having been called here by a vengeful Drax. Star-Lord, Rocket, and Gamora attempted to fight off Ronan's forces using Mining Pods while Drax tried to fight Ronan and Groot stayed behind. Rocket managed to use his pod's durability to his advantage by crashing through Ronan's Necrocrafts. watch Gamora freeze]] Pursued by her sister Nebula and several other Necrocrafts, Gamora attempted to flee into open space, but her pod malfunctioned due to its inability to function outside of Knowhere and was promptly destroyed by Nebula. Rocket and Quill caught up with Gamora's unconscious body. Rocket sadly informed Quill that Gamora would not survive and to go back into Knowhere. However, Quill announced his coordinates to the Ravagers and exited his pod, placing his mask on Gamora and nearly dying before being rescued by the Ravagers. ]] Rocket returned to Knowhere, angered at Drax for allowing Gamora and Quill to be captured and Ronan to retrieve the Infinity Stone. An apologetic Drax attempted to justify his actions by claiming he was overtaken by his desire to avenge the death of his family. Rocket replied by insensitively mocking Drax's family's death. Wanting to redeem himself, Drax offered to aid Groot and Rocket in rescuing Quill and Gamora. A frustrated Rocket angrily kicked a patch of grass in response. and his men]] Soon, Rocket confronted the Ravagers in Quill's ship, the Milano, gaining their attention by harmlessly firing upon their mothership, the Eclector, and, voice amplified, threatened to do greater damage. Rocket then ordered the outlaws to release Quill and Gamora while Drax aimed a Hadron Enforcer at them. The tension was resolved when Quill announced that they were fine and had temporarily resolved their conflict with the Ravagers. Battle of Xandar Accepting the Mission The group, reunited, reviewed recent events and decided that it was up to them to prevent Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar with his Infinity Stone. Rocket was doubtful that they would succeed, especially upon hearing that Quill only had "part of a plan" for stopping Ronan. However, Rocket was convinced to aid Quill when the latter passionately declared that life was giving them a chance to do something more than they were already doing (and after all the others agreed to join). With the Ravagers, the group outlined a plan to prevent Ronan from destroying Xandar; they would contact the Nova Corps and convince them to aid them, Quill and Yondu Udonta would enter Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, through a breach created by Rocket and Quill, and they would kill Ronan upon entering his chambers. Rocket attempted to get a Ravager's cybernetic eye removed as "part of the plan", but was quickly denied by Quill. Rocket then got his weapons ready and prepared for battle. Protecting Xandar The plan went smoothly at first, but Yondu was unable to enter the Dark Aster due to damages to his ship, leaving Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Groot to fight Ronan while Rocket aided the Corps and Ravagers in preventing Necrocraft from attacking Xandar. Ronan used the Infinity Stone to blow a hole in the side of his own vessel and destroy the Nova Corps fleet, then easily brushed aside Quill and the others when they reached his chamber. In desperation, Rocket drove his ship into the new hole in the Dark Aster, severely damaging both his and Ronan's ships and knocking himself unconscious. Losing a Friend not to sacrifice himself]] The damage from both Ronan the Accuser's use of the Infinity Stone and Rocket's crash caused the Dark Aster to begin falling towards the city below. Seeing what was about to happen, Groot, at the cost of his life, created a sphere of branches around his friends. Realizing what his friend was doing, a tearful Rocket begged Groot to reconsider, however Groot gently wiped a tear from his friend's eye before telling him "We Are Groot" moments before the ship crashed to the ground. Killing Ronan the Accuser ]] Rocket and the others survived, but Groot perished in the crash. A devastated Rocket managed to recover a shard of Groot's bark and laments that he used to "call him an idiot". However, Ronan the Accuser also survived the crash, and as he emerged from the fallen vessel Rocket flew into a rage and charged at Ronan but was easily swatted away. As Quill distracted Ronan by singing and dancing, Rocket quickly repaired the Hadron Enforcer and blasted the Infinity Stone out of Ronan's Cosmi-Rod. Quill quickly grabbed the Stone, resulting in all it's energy coursing through his body, slowly killing him. As Quill was slowly disintegrated by the Stone's power, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket linked hands to share the burden. At first, they all began disintegrating but it then reversed and they regenerated as they successfully channeled the Stone's energy. Quill then opened his hand, releasing some of the Stone's energy, which disintegrated and killed Ronan. Gamora then sealed it in a containment orb, freeing them of its deadly power. Later, Quill relinquished the Stone to Yondu, though in reality, he switched containers. Rocket then sat alone on a rock, clutching some of Groot's remaining twigs and sobbing bitterly over his best friend's death. Drax approached Rocket and gently pet him between the ears, surprising him and causing him to slightly flinch, as he was used to others acting violent towards him and bringing him pain, but was comforted. Guardian of the Galaxy Joining the Team In the aftermath of the Battle of Xandar, the newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy discovered that Peter Quill was not fully human, as his father was a member of an ancient alien species, thus giving a possible explanation to why Quill managed to take control of the Infinity Stone. Rocket had placed the piece of Groot in a pot, from which Groot was beginning to be reborn. With his and the others' criminal records erased, Rocket joined the Guardians for more adventures, though lamented that Rhomann Dey had informed him and the other that they could no longer steal or they would be immediately arrested. Hired by the Sovereign ]] After the Battle of Xandar, the Guardians of the Galaxy became well known across the galaxy. The Sovereign hired the Guardians to take down the Abilisk that was eating their batteries. When the Guardians arrived on the planet, Rocket was setting up a speaker system so they could listen to music as they battled which Drax and Star-Lord believed to be a good idea. The Abilisk then arrived and the Guardians began to fire at it while Groot danced to music. Rocket and Star-Lord got the Abilisk to look up so Gamora could shoot at the cut on its neck defeating the Abilisk. ]] After the battle, the Guardians got changed as Quill warned them about the Sovereign people as Rocket stole a few of the Anulax Batteries. The Guardians then talked to Ayesha who handed Nebula over to them as payment. When Ayesha talked about Quill's father, Rocket called the Sovereign conceded douchebags as he and Drax left laughing about him stealing the batteries. As the Guardians flew away, they were quickly followed by the Sovereign who were furious with Rocket for stealing their batteries. As they engaged in a battle, Rocket and Quill argued about piloting the Milano which caused them to crash the ship on Berhert.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Attack on Berhert To be added Taserface's Mutiny To be added Escape from the Eclector To be added Battle on Ego's Planet To be added Leaving Friends Behind To be added Yondu Udonta's Funeral To be added Personality Traits Due to the inhumane experiments done to him, Rocket became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic. He is also easily enraged and extremely aggressive, which, in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. Despite his toughness, he also possesses a vicious sense of humor, as shown when he asked Peter Quill to get a guy's prosthetic leg to bust them out of jail, lying about the leg to see if Quill would do it and asking him whether the guy was hopping around on one leg, laughing all the while. He later tries pulling a similar stunt with one of the Ravagers, saying that he needed the cybernetic eye off for his plan, although he is stopped by Quill. He appears to pride himself on his abilities and professionalism, which is indicated by when he spoke harshly to Groot when Groot childishly drank out of a fountain then smiled about it. A true criminal, Rocket has a higher sense of self-preservation and interests than the rest of the Guardians. He will cave into pessimism and panic in a situation that is out of his depth as he was the first to consider simply giving the Infinity Stone to Ronan after realising its destructive purposes and instead of fighting the Accuser after coming into the possession of the Stone, planned to run away to "the furthest corners of the galaxy" with Groot. Though he displays a somewhat heroic personality, such as defending Xandar from the kamikaze Necrocrafts, Rocket still has a distorted view of the logical and ethical boundaries of the law as he believes if he wants a possession more than the current possessor of such an item, it was acceptable to steal it from him. Rocket was driven by money before he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy and that trait still remains with him. Although he does not resort to stealing as like he used to and opts for more acceptable methods by noting if they saved the galaxy twice, they could increase the fee for their services. Rocket is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than an animal and at least as intelligent as a human if not more so. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time, such as his plan to get out of the Kyln. However, this intelligence is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong such as his anger over Peter going back to get Awesome Mix Vol. 1 and his sadness over Groot's apparent demise. However, deep down, Rocket is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming pain over the experimentation that was performed on him before he was a Mercenary. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent, speaking of how he did not 'ask' to be made into what he believed was a "little monster", implying that the experiments done to him were torturous. It is perhaps because of this loneliness and pain that he despises being derided as a rodent or vermin, going so far as to attack Gamora and Drax over the slight. Despite Rocket's apparent dislike of people, he is exceedingly attached to Groot, and is the only known individual who is able to understand Groot when he speaks even while everyone else only hears 'I am Groot.' He is obviously exceedingly attached to Groot, as seen when he started crying when Groot was apparently killed and pleading with Groot to not save them because he knew that Groot would die if he did so. His upsetness over Groot's apparent death lead him to angrily charge Ronan, who was armed with his Cosmi-Rod and the Power Stone, while completely unarmed. It was also in this moment of vulnerability that he was comforted by Drax the Destroyer, which he flinched at, showing that he was not used to such gentleness or kindness. While it is not a real psychological disorder, Rocket possess a Napoleon Complex, named after the famous French emperor. Rocket is highly sensitive about his short stature and makes up for it by being aggressive and assertive to others as a means of masking his various insecurities. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Intelligence': Rocket's cerebral cortex was genetically enhanced meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his augmentations, Rocket is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. He was also able to easily stun two human sized Ravagers while jumping onto them and attacking them and was able to knock out one of them by punching him repeatedly in the head. *'Enhanced Durability': Due to his augmentations, Rocket is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury. *'Enhanced Agility': Rocket's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a raccoon. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Rocket has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Galaxy, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. He also has excellent precision, enough to shoot Quill with an non-lethal electrical round with his cannon while the latter was running away. During the flight of Kyln, Rocket destroyed many Drones with weapon of a Nova Corps soldier. *'Expert Tactician': Rocket is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Rocket already said he fled from 22 prisons. In Kyln, he quickly devised a plan to escape using only a power source and security band. *'Master Engineer': Rocket is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. He was able to modify a power source and security band to break into the control tower of the Kyln, disable the security system, unlock doors, and hijack the security drones. Using scrap from the Milano, he built several high-powered weapons, including the Hadron Enforcer. *'Expert Pilot': Rocket is an accomplished pilot of various starships. On Knowhere, he took down several Necropods using only the high durability of his industrial pod. During the Battle of Xandar, Rocket was responsible for leading the attack of the Ravagers and Nova Corps, in the Dark Aster, destroying many Necropods in the process. Rocket also proved capable of piloting improvised vehicles, like the Kyln's security tower. *'Multilingual': Rocket has the ability to understand what Groot is saying, though others (including Star-Lord's Translator Implant) only hear "I am Groot". It is possible that this is in fact not a power but more a note to how long/well they know each other, as Groot is obviously saying something ''even if the only words spoken are 'I am Groot.' Equipment As a weapon specialist, Rocket Racoon favors the use of many different high-technology weapons, especially guns and explosives, in order to fulfill his missions as a mercenary. *'Ion Cannon '- Rocket's favorite weapon, until he was forced to sell it in The Hub in order to obtain some fast cash. *'Laser Cannon '- Rocket's new weapon, described as "the juiciest killware seen in ages", and obtained in a confiscated weapons case in a customs station in The Hub. *'Gas Grenade '- A small device that emits a sleeping gas. *'Hadron Enforcer '- A large combustion cannon used for demolition purposes. Relationships Family *Mother † Allies *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Former Target turned Leader **Gamora **Drax the Destroyer **Groot - Partner and Best Friend **Mantis - Attempted Bite Victim **Yondu Udonta † - Attempted Captor turned Friend *Nebula - Former Enemy turned Ally and Former Teammate *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri **Horuz † *Collector *Lylla - Former Associate *Nova Corps **Rhomann Dey **Irani Rael **Garthan Saal † Enemies *Thanos *Sovereign **Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy *Sakaarans *Ronan the Accuser † *Korath the Pursuer † *Monstrous Inmate † *Taserface's Ravagers **Taserface † **Wretch † **Halfnut † **Scrote † **Gef † **Narblik † **Brahl † *Ego † - Attempted Killer *Abilisk † Appearances Trivia *Rocket likes to hum while tinkering with machinery, even during dangerous situations like the Escape from the Kyln. *The language on the screen Rocket uses to find bounties is the Skrull alphabet from the comics. Behind the Scenes *Rocket was not included in early drafts of the ''Guardians of the Galaxy script out of fear that he would be considered too cartoonish.Guardians of the Galaxy Writer Reveals Hit Marvel Film Nearly Didn't Star Rocket Raccoon *Rocket Raccoon's nickname " " is a reference to the children’s nature magazine published by the National Wildlife Federation, which featured stories of an anthropomorphized raccoon ranger named Rick. *Bradley Cooper took inspiration from actor in his portrayal of Rocket.Bradley Cooper Explains His Voice in 'Guardians of the Galaxy' References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Creatures Category:Cyborgs Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes